Episode 613 (20th December 1990)
Plot Diane continues searching for Disa and is thrilled when Mark says he found her, but upset when he reveals she went missing again. Clyde prepares for his son's visit with Pearl. Frank and Pete meet at the launderette to discuss giving Cindy and Simon a lump sum to leave Walford. Diane finds a man who claims he knows Disa. He demands £50 from Diane before he finds her. Grant prepares to try and tell Sharon she cannot go on the holiday to Scotland but is unable to when he sees her all dressed up in her gear to go. The Taverniers enjoy time with Kofi. Clyde gets upset when he and Pearl leave. Simon is furious when he learns Frank and Pete wanted to pay him and Cindy to leave Walford. He tells Cindy there is no way they are leaving. Clyde decides he cannot leave Kofi and Pearl behind so heads to the airport to get on the flight to Jamaica. Diane comes face-to-face with Disa once again thanks to the man, but Disa does not want her help. Ethel and Jules agree to help Eddie behind the bar whilst he runs it single-handedly. Ian gives Simon another £30 bonus for his help on a catering job. Phil receives a phone call from his and Grant's mother to say Sam has gone missing again. Ian tells Sharon another £30 has gone missing from the moneybox. He tries to accuse Simon but makes a fool of himself. Simon takes pleasure in Ian's embarrassment, while Ian gets drunk and pulls the brake plug from beneath the van, which Simon is going to drive the next morning. The next morning, Simon prepares to head off in the van. Ian watches from his flat but panics and rushes to stop him driving off when he sees Cindy putting Steven in the van with him. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pete] - Peter Dean *Mark - Todd Carty *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Eddie - Michael Melia *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Disa - Jan Graveson *Jimmy - Seamus O'Neill *Henry - Thomas Baptistie *Pearl - Ellen Thomas Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown locations in London Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Frank and Pete make a desperate bid to restore harmony before Christmas, but Ian and Wicksy seem determined to battle it out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,660,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes